


Day 6 - Kids

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hiccup aint a hiccup no more, Hiccup got violent, Horus has a boo-boo, cranky!Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Sometimes, picnics have accidents.





	Day 6 - Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Kane Chronicles, Shadow Hunters, or Percy Jackson.

“Of all of the _ shittiest _ things you could’ve done,” groused Carter, eyeing Hiccup as he rubbed an ointment to help with Horus’ new bruise. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Hiccup replied, handing Horus one of the many bottles of water Percy brought for the picnic.

“You _ didn’t _, huh?” Carter gave him a pointed look over Horus’ head. 

“_No. _” 

For the first time since Carter told him to sit, Horus spoke up. Catching Carter’s hand that was distributing the ointment, he pulled Carter to stand in front of him. He gently squeezed tense hands as he stared into worried hazel.

“Carter, it’s okay. I’m not bleeding, nothing is broken, and Hiccup and I understand each other. There was no ill-will.”

Carter stared at the two of them, then threw his hands in the air, the ointment flying out of his hand and hitting Nico. “Children! The both of you!”

Horus and Hiccup watched the shorter man storm off, snapping at Nico to fuck off. Nico walked over to them with the ointment, a bit confused.

“What did you two do? He’s not normally _ this _ cranky.”

From behind Horus and Hiccup, Jace spoke up from where he was fixing himself a burger. “They acted like kids on the playground...Idiots.”


End file.
